The disclosure is a modification of the Conical Split-Image Microscopic Lens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,148, dated July 7, 1981, by this inventor. This microscopic lens is a beam concentrator also, and it is used to produce the concentrated incipient beam of white light received by the upper component lens of the monochromatic beam concentrator.